


Warming Up

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past events are brought up again when Dipper spends the night at Mabe's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

The cold fall air hits them both and a small shiver travels down Dipper’s spine. He glances over, Mabel seems unaffected by their chilly surroundings. Then again she seems too distracted to even notice.

“You okay?”

Her eyes stay glued to the concrete sidewalk, “Yeah. Hey, are you cold?”

There it is, “Kind of.”

“Let’s go back to your apartment then,” she tugs at the purple scarf wrapped around her neck.

“M-My place?” he stutters out before she shifts her gaze over to him.

“It’d have to be since I don’t live anywhere near here. Unless you want to walk for a few hours,” she shoots him a small grin, walks a little bit farther than he does, and twirls around to stare at him while continuing to walk.

“Uh… my place is fine. It’s just… you know w-with-”

“Dipper,” she says his name as if she could read his every thought and he could tell she didn’t like it, “it’s been three years.”

He shoves his hands in his pocket, quickening up his pace so he’s walking beside her, “Right. But still.”

“It’ll be fine, bro. I’ll even make dinner. That way you can finally take a shower. How long’s it been anyway? Three weeks?”

“I don’t see how it matters, but I showered two days ago,” he knows it’s a lie and he regrets lying to her, but if telling the truth meant another thing to disappoint her, he’d prefer the lie.

“Still. You need to shower every day. So, we’re agreed. We go to your apartment, I’ll cook, and you shower. It’s a plan.”

“Yeah,” he pauses to think about every other time they’ve made plans since he moved out on his own. Plans to meet up and catch up, not one of those plans were fulfilled. Why? Because he always put everything above her. Maybe that made their situation easier. Getting her out of his mind was hard, but keeping her at a distance made it just a tad bit easier. Yet here he is with her feeling all his worries lifted away. Except for one, “It’s a plan.”

****************************************************************************************************

After the shower, and thankfully remembering to get dressed, he makes his way from his bedroom to the kitchen. Mabel hovers over several bowls and pots humming to a song he can’t make out. She managed to change out of her cluttered warm clothes to a pair of bright pink shorts and one of his black t-shirts. The sight is enough to almost make him go numb.

“You could ask before borrowing my clothes.”

“I didn’t have any with me. Did you know this is your only clean shirt? That’s why I threw the rest in the wash,” she spins around with a spoon in her hand. As soon as her eyes meet his, her soft smile disappears leaving behind a frown.

“What’s… what’s wrong?”

“I just… do you get lonely here?”

“Lonely?” sometimes he does. So much that he wonders if he should find a roommate. Then, maybe paying rent wouldn’t be such a hassle. Then, sometimes he wonders what it’d be like if she moved in with him. What it’d be like, how she’d react, would things go back to the way they were before he decided to be all… self-searching, “Sometimes, I guess. But then I think do I really want someone else running around the house?”

It was meant to be a joke. By the saddened look and the way she turns away from him, it wasn’t taken as a joke.

“B-But you live alone, right? Do you get lonely?”

She’s quick to answer, “You don’t even know how much.”

Suddenly feeling the tension in the room, he moves over until he’s staring down at the stove, “What are you making?”

“Oh!” she perks up, “Your favorite.”

He looks down into the pot of boiling noodles, “Is it spaghetti? Since when is spaghetti my favorite meal?”

“Since now.”

“Right.”

“So, when’s the last time you actually had a home cooked meal?”

“Huh?”

She glances his way while continuing to stir, “You live alone and can’t cook. What else are you going to do?”

He nods. it has been a while since he’s eaten at home. It’s been even longer since he’s had something she made. Even if it’s just spaghetti.

“A few months.”

“Since the last time we saw mom and dad?”

“Yeah… has it really been that long?”

She nods, “Haven’t seen each other since then.”

“Do you rememb-”

“Don’t,” her voice is stern, like a warning to not even mention what happened. He wouldn’t even think of bringing it up, but it was too much think about anymore.

“But it happened.”

“But it wasn’t supposed to,” she says it as if she’s the one who wanted the break. Like all of this is her fault when in fact he couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t be with her, even when he wanted all of it, and he hurt her. He’s still hurting her.

“It did, though. I never forget it. I never forgot any of it actually. Every moment with you is etched into my mind constantly reminding me of… of how it was the best days of my life.”

“Then, why did you-”

He interrupt her because he knows exactly what she was going to say, “Because I was scared. Being with you, it’s not exactly the smartest or safest thing I could do. However, that didn’t stop me from lov-”

“Don’t,” again with her stern voice. This time she pushes her finger up against his lips and looks him dead in the eye while tears sting them. He can the see aching pain behind them, “Three years, Dipper. You asked for a three-year break. As much as I hoped I could come here and get you to say these things, hearing them now nothing but torture.”

He takes her hand in his, pulling closer to her. He can hear her shaking heart beat that only increases with how close he gets, “I messed up. I mean, I really messed up, but I do. I love you, Mabel. It’s pathetic. It’s been a nightmare without you and I’m so sorry I did that. I thought time apart would make it all go away. It didn’t.”

“Dipper, I know what I wanted then and I still want it. I want you.”

“Then, I’m all yours,” he crashes his lips against hers. He didn’t know how frustrated he was by all of this until now. The taste of her lips made him crave something more than this. A need that’s been building up ever since three years ago, their last time together.

Here she is, though, with him in his apartment.

“Social norms be damned.”


End file.
